


Time After Time

by aumontalc



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, cliche prom night, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumontalc/pseuds/aumontalc
Summary: Amy Roberts returns to the small town in West Virginia where she was born and raised.  To her surprise she finds Clyde Logan the bartender and owner of the Duck Tape bar. Now that she's reunited with him again, there's something she needs to tell him.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great at the whole Canon Character X Reader fanfic so I used a name generator to come up with a name for an original character. I just feel more comfortable writing that way, LOL.
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a teaser. I'm planning on making this a multi-chapter fic (with hopefully longer chapters in the future).

_ “Every man desires to live long, but no man wishes to be old.” _

\- Gulliver’s Travels

Clyde Logan was most decidedly not dead. 

Amy Roberts stared almost a full minute at the tall, one-armed bartender before her feet propelled her to the bar. She felt eerily numb although she was pretty sure she was visibly shaking. Her great-aunt had told her he’d died in Iraq. But Clyde wasn’t dead. He was the opposite of dead. He was alive.

He looked older. He’d had longer hair and facial hair too, but he looked better than ever. Her eyes roamed to the black robotic prosthetic on his left arm. She wondered what had happened - something overseas surely.

She should probably leave, get in her car and go, but something was pulling her to him like a magnet. Taking a seat at the bar, she waited for him to notice her. It didn’t take long for him to either. After he served a drink to a woman in a black tank top and jeans, he turned towards her.

“What would ya like...” his eyes widened and he smiled, “Amy, long time no see, what can I get ya to drink?”

Her heart beat in double time at his genuine smile. He might be older and wiser, but sensed that he was still that gentle, quiet boy she’d fallen in love with in high school. Oh, she wished she’d known he was alive. Dread filled her as she thought of all the missed opportunities. If only she’d known. 

“Just a hard cider. Whatever you have on tap is fine,” Amy said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

She watched as he took an empty glass and filled it to the brim before setting it in front of her.

“So...how ya been?” He said, his good hand resting on the counter. “What ya been up to since high school?”

Amy took a big gulp of the crisp, tart cider in the hopes of calming her nerves down. She felt like she was in shock. Like she was seeing a ghost. But he wasn’t a ghost - he was real and he was in front of her.

“Oh, I’m doing pretty well. I’m a lawyer for a law firm in Manhattan.”

“So you’re a fancy city gal now. That don’t surprise me. Ya were always real smart.”

“So were you. You always had your head in a book. Do you still like to read?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m reading Gulliver’s Travels right now. It’s pretty good.” A man in a plaid shirt took a seat at the far end of the counter. “Let me get this man’s order and I’ll be right back. Ya just sit tight.”

“OK,” Amy said, smiling.

As she watched him take and fill the man’s order, memories came flooding back. How she’d had a huge crush on him in high school, how finally they’d started dating her junior year and his senior year, when they’d lost their virginity to each other on prom night, her dad getting a new job out-of-state and her family moving away only a couple weeks later, her older sister convincing her to break up with Clyde because long distance relationships never work, not realizing she was late with all the hubbub of moving and heartbreak over losing Clyde, finally getting up the courage to call him and tell him she was pregnant only to discover he’d enlisted, hearing from her great-aunt that Clyde had passed away overseas five years later… All of it came rushing back, overwhelming her. Especially now that one of those memories was completely untrue.

Grabbing a cardboard coaster, she started to fan herself. She wanted to stay and chat with him some more. It was crazy how easy it was to slip back into conversation with him. Like she’d never left. Like no time had passed. Like he’d never lost his arm and she’d never been pregnant with his child.

On the opposite side of the bar, Clyde was tending to a new customer. She wanted to stay. She really did, but considering she was about to have a panic attack she knew she had to leave. Placing some cash next to her half-drunk cider, she grabbed her purse and quickly rushed out the door.

She knew she would have to tell him some time. She just didn’t have the courage to do it tonight.


End file.
